My Dearest Sniper
by Kim San Poo
Summary: Seorang Sniper tidak bekerja sendiri, ia memilik patner yang memiliki hubungan dekat demi menjaga kerahasiaan.


**MY DEAREST SNIPER**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sword Art Online © Kawahara Reki

Rate : K+

Warning : AU, OOC (dua rangkaian mutlak fic ini), typo (bersembunyi dengan baik diantara kata-kata), menggunakan bahsa yang sederhana bahkan (mungkin) tidak baku. Jika mengharap cerita yang bagus. _Well,_ aku sudah berusaha. Fic ini request Fb dari Maulana Shinn

 _ **ITADAKIMASU**_

.

.

.

Naruto melihat kembali jam tangannya. Ia sedang memastikan waktu yang tepat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Pandangannya mengedar tampak seperti mencari seseorang, karena ia sedang menunggu. Tidak lama dari kejauhan ia melihat seseorang dengan warna rambut biru muda yang tampak mencolok diantara orang lokal lainnya memasuki sebuah toko buku. Naruto yang bersurai pirang dan tak kalah mencoloknya melirik sekali lagi ke jam tangannya.

"Waktunya sesuai." Gumamnya sendiri lalu setengah berlari menyusul masuk ke dalam toko buku. Udara di dalam lebih hangat, sejenak Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mencari. Langkahnya dengan pasti menuju ke salah satu rak buku di ujung toko buku yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Naruto menjejeri si gadis,"Uzumaki Naruto." Katanya tanpa menatap.

"Panggil saja Sinon." Balasnya masih dengan kegiatan memilih buku.

Naruto yang semula berpura-pura memilih buku menatap sekilas kemudian mengeryitkan dahi. Ia sedang berfikir apakah gadis yang memiliki bentuk tubuh sangat proporsional di sampingnya ini benar-benar menaruh minat untuk mencari sebuah buku atau sekedar tidak ingin mengalihkan perhatian.

"Cara perkenalan yang unik, sesuai dengan info yang kudapat."

Gadis dengan nama asli Shino menarik sebuah buku dari rak, kemudian memperhatikan bagian belakanganya sejenak. Lagi, Naruto kembali terheran.

"Buku memasak?" tanyanya spontan.

Shino berbalik menatap protes pada Naruto,"Kita akan berbicara di tempatku."

Tanpa perlu dua kali bicara Naruto mengekor Shino ke kasir kemudian ke luar Toko Buku.

.

Hanya perlu waktu selama sepuluh menit, Naruto bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan secangkir kopi di sebuah apartement minimalis. Dalam jarak pandangnya Naruto bisa melihat seluruh tempat yang juga mancangkup tempat tidur di sudut, dapur kecil di sudut yang lain dan ditengah-tengahnya ia sedang duduk beralaskan karpet berwarna abu-abu dengan sebuah meja kecil di hadapannya. Aksen abu-abu dan hitam sangat kental di ruangan itu, tapi seluruhnya tampak teratur dan bersih. Satu-satunya hal yang berwarna-warni adalah susunan buku memasak yang ada ditata rapi di rak buku pada salah satu sisi dinding.

"Jadi, detektif Uzumaki. Apa yang bisa kulakukan dan tidak kau bisa lakukan?"

"Ugh…" Naruto sedikit keki dengan gadis yang masih terasa bocah dimatanya itu berkata tanpa sopan santun.

"Naruto saja. Aku ingin menyewamu. Lebih tepatnya kemampuanmu sebagai seorang sniper." Mata Naruto tertangkap melirik sebuah senapan laras panjang yang tertambat di dinding.

"Hecate II, senapan antimaterial asal Prancis." Pandangan Shino tertuju pada yang dilirik Naruto,"jika saja kau mau tahu."

Naruto menghela nafas,"tidak masalah untukku selama ada ijin untuk memilikinya."

"Kau bercanda tuan detektif. Apa yang membuatmu di sini adalah karena aku jelas memiliki surat ijinnya." Shino tertawa ringan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja ke intinya. Aku mengharapmu untuk melakukan penembakan pada seseorang yang sedang kuselidiki kasusnya."

"Pembunuhan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Naruto buru-buru mengklarifikasi," Aku hanya perlu sedikit luka untuk meprovokasi sehingga berhasil membongkar kejahatannya."

Shino memundurkan tubuhnya yang sedang duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto berseberangan meja,"berjanjilah aku tidak terlibat dengan kasus yang terdengar menyulitkan itu."

"Tentu saja keberadaanmu akan di samarkan. Tapi kau perlu ikut denganku selama lima hari penyelidikan."

"Hei, _ossan_. Apa ini akal bulusmu untuk mengajakku kencan?"

"Aku akan membayar dengan pantas. Akomodasi selama lima hari ke depan menjadi tanggunganku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjamin tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan diriku selama lima hari ke depan?"

Naruto mungkin menjadi sedikit kesal juga, karena bernegosiasi dengan bocah angkuh di depannya ini tidak mudah. Ia menyesapi kopinya yang mulai mendingin, menenangkan pikiran.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Naruto hampir saja tersedak, mendengar pernyataan tanpa basa-basi itu. Shino berdiri, melangkah ke arah pintu.

"Kirimi aku pesan, kapan penyelidikan akan di mulai."

Mau tidak mau Naruto beranjak, menuju pintu yang sudah dibuka. Ia mengucapkan salam demi sopan santun meninggalkan kediaman orang lain.

.

.

.

Mungkin di sini Naruto yang sedikit keterlaluan, dimana ia tidak merubah penampilannya yang kusam dan tampak sekali kelelahan saat janji bertemu dengan Shino yang datang dengan penampilan maksimal.

"Kurasa kita benar-benar terlihat seperti ayah dan anak sekarang." Keluh Narutp begitu melihat kehadiran Shino di dekatnya.

Shino tersenyum manis, membuat Naruto curiga kalau gadis ini pandai berakting,"aku hanya menghindari kecurigaan. Tidak ingin terlibat jika nanti sasaran tembakku sampai tidak bernyawa."

Naruto melotot demi mendengar pernyataan Shino, tapi gadis itu tertawa.

"Cih, kau mengerjaiku."

Akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke distro terdekat untuk merubah penampilannya hingga tampak serasi dengan Shino. Sekarang, mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dengan mengabaikan perbedaan usia serta guratan dan lingkar mata yang membuat Naruto tampak lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya.

.

Naruto menyerahkan minuman dalam kemasan pada Shino yang duduk di kursi depan toko.

"Aku lelah sekali…" gerutunya sambil tangan sebelah memegang lutut sementara sebelah lagi memegang botol minuman. "Jadi, diantara mereka yang kita ikuti siapa yang menjadi sasaran?"

"Tidak satu pun. Tapi dari mereka kita akan menemukan sasaranmu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi, kuharap dalam waktu dekat. Tidak ada foto atau gambar dari manapun yang menunjukkan eksistensi dirinya, sehingga jika aku tidak membawamu ikut serta kau tidak akan mengetahui dengan jelas siapa tagetmu nanti."

Shino meneguk minuman dalam botol beberapa kali. Ia melihat sejurus pada Naruto, menerka berapa usia sebenarnya. Saat dalam kondisi kelelahan, dia terlihat sangat tua.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Shino.

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku ingin makan."

"Ayo ke rumahku."

"Tidak." Dengan nada jelas Shino menolak.

Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal,"ini bukan modus. Aku hanya sungguhan mengajakmu makan di rumahku." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah belati,"kau boleh menusukku jika aku berani berbuat macam-macam."

"Tapi kau pasti sudah menyiapkan perangkap." Sanggah Shino masih dengan wajah serius.

"Anggap saja begitu, dan kau bisa menusukku sekarang."

Belati masih tersodor, beruntung jalanan sore itu sudah sepi sehingga tidak banyak orang lalu lalang dan memperhatikan benda tajam tersebut. Shino masih ragu sebenarnya, bukan karena pertahan diri yang berlebihan, juga bukan karena trauma masa lalu. Meski begitu, sorot mata Naruto yang sarat akan ketulusan tidak bisa membuatnya sepenuhnya menolak. Akhirnya belati diraih dengan cepat, kemudian mengekor pada Naruto yang sesaat sebelumnya tersenyum tulus.

.

"Kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini juga rupanya."

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. Apartementnya dua kali dari milik Shino tapi tampak tidak terlalu terawat.

"Aku tidak punya banyak pengeluaran untuk mentraktirmu setiap saat. Sesekali kita aka ke restaurant keluarga."

"Bukan itu maksudku, _ossan_." Shino menyendok sedikit ke masakan lalu menyuapkan ke mulutnya,"ini sama sekali tidak buruk."

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya. Selamat makan."

"Selamat makan."

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kata Naruto sebelum beranjak membereskan sisa-sisa makan mereka dan meletakkan semuanya di tempat cucian piring.

Shino pun bengkit dari tempatnya duduk,"aku tidak memang tidak berniat untuk berlama-lama di sini." Shino meletakkan belati di meja,"aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tunggu…" belum sempat Naruto mengejar suara debaman pintu sudah lebih dulu terdengar."Keh, aku tidak boleh terlalu menekannya saat ini." Gumamnya sendiri.

.

Selama tiga hari setelah hari pertama mereka melakukan penyelidikan Naruto mendapat banyak informasi, tapi bagi Shino tidak ada yang benar-benar untuknya. Ia merasa hanya terus mengekor tanpa mengerti apa-apa. Dan mereka selalu berakhir makan malam di dumah Naruto dengan menikmati masakannya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi salah satu favorit Shino.

"Aku akan mencuci piringnya." Shino bangkit lebih dulu sebelum Naruto menyentuh sisa makan mereka. Hanya sekali berkunjung saja Shino bisa tahu seluk beluk apartement Naruto. Naruto ingin melarang tapi kemudian ia tidak tahan untuk tersenyum dan bergumam terima kasih. Sedikitnya wajah Shino bersemu merah.

"Aku akan mengantamu pulang, karena sudah mencuci piring untukku."

Naruto sudah bersiap di depan pintu menanti Shino yang akan segera pulang. Kali ini, Shino tidak menolak. Meski tidak mengiyakan dalam berbagai isyarat Naruto tahu permintaannya disetujui.

.

"Aku salut kau berani berjalan di jalanan sepi seperti ini sendirian malam hari."

Jalanan menuju tempat tinggal Shino selalu sepi tiap malam, saat ini yang terlihat hanya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan.

"Aku hanya terbiasa melakukan segalanya sendirian."

Udara malam tiba-tiba mendingin, Naruto merapatkan mantelnya," seorang Sniper bekerja sendirian. Kau tahu, itu cukup aneh."

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku menerima tawaran untuk melakukan ini, dan patnerku sudah menghilang sejak bertahun-tahun lalu." Shino menghela nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan berkata,"tentu saja aku tidak akan bisa melakukan penembakan dengan akurat dari jarak sampai dua ribu meter tanpanya."

Naruto terdiam, keduanya terdiam tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hey…"seru Naruto pelan. "Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu? Bukan tentang pekerjaan."

"Jika kau menganggap mengantar pulang adalah bagian dari pekerjaan, aku akan menolak."

Naruto tertawa malu, "untuk apa kau mengoleksi buku memasak?"

Shino berhenti, Naruto pikir ia sudah menyinggungnya tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai.

"Selamat malam _ossan_. Terima kasih sudah mengantar."

Shino melambai, Naruto membalas. Baru setelah hampir sepuluh menit ia beranjak pulang.

.

Hari ini menjadi hari terakhir penyelidikan yang melibatkan Shino. Mereka akhirnya menemukan target sebenarnya, siang itu mereka kembali lebih cepat dari hari sebelumnya.

Tidak ada makan malam karena malam itu pekerjaan sesungghnya Shino akan dijalankan. Shino membersihkan senapan laras panjang miliknya yang tidak kotor sambil mengamati target dengan baik agar ia tidak salah tembak. Naruto sudah memberitahunya tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan penembakan, dan ia juga memberi tahu bagian yang harus di tembak.

Shino berhenti dari kegiatannya, meletakkan senapan yang sudah lama ia miliki itu di meja. Beberapa alat lainnya ia persiapkan dalam satu tas besar, begitu matahari tenggelam ia akan langsung menuju lokasi.

.

"Yo, Sinon." Sapa Naruto yang lebih dulu berada di lokasi kejadian.

Shino hanya membalas angguk dan mulai mempersiapkan posisi beserta senapannya.

"Kau tidak membawa patnermu?"

Shino berdecih,"aku solo."

Naruto tertawa, bukan pada kata-kata yang lucu tapi lebih kepada mengejek. Ia mengeluarkan teropong dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Shino yang hampir selesai dengan persiapannya.

"Aku akan membantumu." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Seorang Sniper profesional tidaklah bekerja sendiri, ia selalu memiliki seorang patner yang memiliki hubungan sangat dekat serta dapat dipercaya. Karena mereka harus saling menjaga kerahasiaan.

Naruto meneropong ke arah target, memberi info tentang ketepatan menembak. Jarak yang akan ditempuh laju peluru dan juga tingkat kelembaban udara. Semua yang Naruto sampaikan bukan lagi sekedar amatiran, nyatanya membuat bidikan Shino menjadi lebih akurat serta di waktu yang tepat.

Hanya perlu sebuah tembakan tepat mengenai target yang sudah ditentukan dengan akurat. Naruto kemudian berterima kasih, lalu melesat pergi meninggalka Shino sendirian di tempat terbuka dengan ketinggian mencapai lima puluh meter dari permukaan tanah, tersapu angin malam.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak pekerjaan terakhirnya, dan pertemuannya dengan Naruto adalah saat hari penembakan. Ia bisa membaca di berita mengenai orang yang menjadi sasaran tembaknya akhirnya di tindak secara hukum, tak lupa nama Uzumaki Naruto sebagai detektif kepolisian setempat yang sangat berperan dalam mengusut kasus tersebut.

Bayarannya sudah di transfer dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit, padahal ia merasa tidak melakukan tindakan apa-apa sama sekali. Dalam benaknya ia masih dengan jelas bagaimana Naruto membimbingnya agar dapat menembak dengan akurat.

Shino merasakan perasaannya menggebu-gebu, jelas ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia meraih mantel, hari baru saja beranjak petang dengan pasti ia berjalan cepat menuju kediaman Naruto.

Mengetuk pintu dengan kasar dan tidak sabaran begitu sampai di apartement Naruto.

" _Ossan_ , buka pintunya…" Shino terus menggedor sampai tetangga yang lewat melirik dengan bisik-bisik.

Pintu di buka, rupanya Naruto sedang mandi ketika Shino mengetok pintu. Baru selangkah masuk dan pintu tertutup Shino mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Sinon…" belum selesai bicara, pukulan lain menyusul. Shino terus mendorong dengan pukula bertubi-tubi hingga Naruto terjerembab ke lantai.

"Kau kembali untuk menghinaku? Setelah berhasil memenuhi mimpimu, kau kembali untuk menghinaku?"

Shino terus memukul dengan kecepatan yang semaki berkurang. Kepalanya ia tundukkan sangat dalam demi menyembunyikan lelehan air mata yang sudah sejak tadi berusaha ia tahan.

"Tidak, Shino. Aku kembali untuk mendapatkan hatimu."

Naruto mengangkat wajah Shino, mengecup dahinya singkat membuat Shino terbelalak dan spontan memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kenpa kau lakukan itu, Naruto?."

"Kau tahu, aku masih sakit hati ketika kau menolakku dengan berkata kita adalah sahabat juga patner dan lebih dari itu akan merusak reputasimu. Aku memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dengan mengejar mimpiku sebagai seorang dektektif, dan inilah aku sekarang."

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto."

"Ya, aku tahu dan sekarang aku mendapatkan hatimu. Shino."

Naruto kembali mendekap Shino, membawanya untuk mlepas kerinduan. Meski bertahun-tahun meninggalkan Shino yang sudah sejak lama menjadi sahabatnya ketika sekolah militer kemudian mereka berpatner ketika Shino dengan yakin ingin menjadi seorang sniper, Naruto selalu merindukan gadis bersurai pendek itu.

"Jadi, untuk apa buku memasak itu?"

Shino terlihat malu-malu saat Naruto mempertanyakan deretan buku dengan warna-warni yang menghiasi ruangan beraksen abu-abu itu.

"Karena aku…merindukan masakanmu."

.

The End (terusno dewe)

A/N : Yay, ini fic crossover pertama dengan tema yang agak berat. Sekedar menghibur kalian yang menyukai pair ini pada umumnya dan yang pesan fic ini khususnya. Terima kasih sudah menahan muntah demi membaca fic ini. _Mind_ _to_ _review_? _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._


End file.
